A very wild encounter (Revised)
by EpicEIF
Summary: This is a remake of a very wild encounter and I will continue the story as "My love Gardevoir" that takes place in the unova region. Hope you enjoy. Also it's just a short sweet lemon with some romance nothing tragic, I will be doing more romantic things, along with comedic.


**A remake of the original 'A very wild encounter' I add and removed some stuff and fixed the misspelling and bad grammer caused by my phone. Enjoy.**

I walked into the pokemoncenter pissed, "THREE FUCKING HYPER POTIONS!" I shouted angrily as I walked in, since I just had been defeated in an unfair battle. "I put my 5 pokeballs on the counter in front of nurse joy, she knew I was pissed and went to heal the trainers were starring at me "what happened to Speedy?' "Did he lose?" "Dang something really bad must of happened to piss him off!" To break the awkward tension caused by my anger scareing the other trainers because of my usual calm and playful attitude was broken, she said " Speedy why don't you take a walk it will do you some good." "Sure why not that would be fan fucking tastic!" I said sarcastically. I walked out of the pokemoncenter. Irritatedqqq with no pokemon. I sighed and walked out of the center irritated.

I looked over and saw the forest "there aren't many pokemon here during winter and even if there was they are pretty weak" I thought. I walked into the forest watching the leafs fall, since it was only the beginning of winter there were just enough fallen leads to make a soft bed on the forest floor. The peaceful forest with its beauty calmed me down back to my normal attitude.

After a few minutes laying on the soft forest floor I got up and took a deep breathe of the forest's fresh air as it hit me. Ironically when I was fully calmed and forgot why I was angry it started to rain. I usually love the rain except it was winter so it was freezing cold and I had my good WHITE clothes on and if my mom found out I ruined them she would kill me. It was first drizzling so I was running back up the path I followed hoping to find the pokemoncenter, then it started to pour I needed to find shelter. I spotted a small cave and ran into it for cover, I sat on a rock and said to myself "thanks for the great idea nurse joy I just take a walk there is no chance it might well I don't know rain with those storm clouds out" I said just plain annoyed with the world until I heard a noise deep inside the cave. I jumped to my feet and said "who's there" trying to look intimidating. As she dashed out my heart stopped and I tried to run out of the cave due to her speed, slamming into the psychic barrier she placed. "Gardevoir" she said (I bet you are wondering what pokemon she is)

She calmly walked over and I sat down on the soft, mossy, rock hoping she would join me. "Sorry about walking into your cave it's just its raining and... Yeah..." I mumbled, trying to apologize. "So this your home?" I asked. She shook her head yes, "don't you get lonely here?" "Do freinds visit? Family? A Boyfrie-" I stopped in mid sentience think these were odd questions to ask to a stranger especially a pokemon and asking about a boyfriend was the weirdest, it was just her presence made me feel safe and able to open up.

Thunder snapped and started Gardevoir along with some zubats and Golbats deep inside the cave. She hugged onto my torso frightened due to the thunder and the zubats flying by, I held her tight making sure none of the bats hit her or attacked us. "Hey it's ok" I said bringing her head up when they had all left, her head came inches away from mine, her crimson eyes starring into my ocean blue eyes. I started to blush at the sight of her beautiful face and looked away from her enchanting gaze. Letting the edge of my cap cover my blushing face. I always had a sort of crush on Gardevoirs, they're power, they're intelligence, they're grace it's enough to make any man blush. She giggled at my discomfort like it was a inside joke. I laughed too trying to play it off. "Smooth" I though to myself feeling as if the whole world was starring at me, unblinking.

We sat there for a few minutes awkwardly waiting for the storm to let up or something to happen. Then my heart skipped a beat when I noticed, she was starring at me. I tried so hard not to blush and started laughing awkwardly making her giggle. Her looks were so enchanting, I couldn't help myself from feeling embarrassed. I started to stare at her and her beauty. Her crimson red eyes that shined like rubys, her green hair colored with the tint of a leaf's green, her silky smooth white skin, and her figure like a hourglass. She started to blush as I thought these things. I never felt this way about a girl, I felt light as a feather, felt breathless, and just couldn't stop starring. "I think I am in love" I thought to myself still starring at her. Her face turned blood red and she covered her face trying to keep me from seeing she blushing and smiling. "What's wrong I asked my voice starting to break and my face starting to blush. I heard a voice in my head "Is that true?" It asked in a sweet silky voice. I looked around and seeing no-one else other than me and her I asked "Did you say something" my face as red as a tomato when I asked. She shook her head yes and said again "was all that stuff you said true? I was shocked, my heart started beatting at an alarming rate, my face was blood red it looked more like a scizor's than a humans, and I cupped my hands and placed them over my mouth and nose. She giggled with an innocent look on her face. "Why didn't you stop me or tell me!?" I said, my face still rose red. "I felt so good hearing all that stuff about me and I though it was cute, I didn't want to interrupt you." She said with that face all men know too well the one that says "got you good" in the most childish way you can imagine.

I teared up, I couldn't believe she heard everything I thought. I was on the verge of tears when she put her soft hand on my cheek and kissed me, her soft lips on mine made me feel dizzyer than ever before. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer our lips still connected.

*Le lemon*

We disconnected from our kiss for a quick breathe. I kissed her again, this time her tongue went into my mouth feeling around I decided to do the same. Before I knew it out tongues were wrestling passionately, starting to make me grow erect. We broke the kiss for a breathe again. This time she had leaned down a bit and reached for my manhood. She unzipped my fly and let my semi-erect penis come gasped atthe sight of it. I started petting her hair as I said "are you sure you want to do this?" She looked up and gave me a reassuring smile. She put her soft hand at the base of my shaft and I felt her warm breathe fall apon my head causing it to twitch as she eyed it over. She licked the tip and was slowly moving her lips onto my head just playing with it. It was the best feeling I ever had. It was warm and wet I felt I had gone to heaven come back and went there again. She stuck it all in her mouth I gasped in surprise and pleasure she slowly lifted her head up and down as I moaned in approval and started to drool. She started going faster bobbing her head up and down I held it back as much as I could trying to making sure I could keep it going as long as I could. She then glanced at me mischievously and started sucking. This was too much, I shot my load into her mouth and it went down her throat she gagged at first then started to swallow it, just gulping it down. She took her lips off my tool and then quickly put it all in her mouth and sucked it clean coming off of it. She stood up smirking. I lifted her up and put her down onto the soft moss of the rock and lifted her gown like dress and stared at the lips between her legs. I licked my lips and went over rubbing her thighs, she moaned from pleasure and told me "please don't stop." I started to move my hand toward her sex and started to rub the edge of it. She jumped up a bit surprised. I moved my face in and started circling the edges of her sex with my tongue causing her to moan louder. I poked the edge of my tongue in and then quickly shoved it in there she gasped and jumped then started to moan loudly. I was licking around inside enjoying the sweet taste and smell. I let my tongue into a nook and she gasped and grabbed my head and pushed my face in I figured I just found her g-spot I licked there continuesly thrusting my tongue in and out making her moan louder and louder, her hips thruster into my face. I knew she was about to reach her climax. She grabbed my head once more and thrusted my face in there as deep as she could and thrusted she hips toward me. I felt her insides close against my tongue and her hot liquids shot out. I put my lips around her sex to swallow every single sweet drop. It was like when you have a smoothy that is amazingly good but you don't know what it's made of and to you it doesn't matter what it's made of you just want more. I got up letting her catch her breathe, she was laying there gasping for air. I rose and put myself over her as she looked at me with those crimson eyes, dazed. "Are you ready?" I asked her she said yes using her telepathy. I grabbed her left breast with my hand moving it around and using my index finger and my thumb to harden her nipple just moving it around in my figures, as I sucked on her right nipple, she moaned with pleasure. I let the tip of my rod rub against her sex letting get even wetter, taunting her. She used her telekinesis to vibrate my rod causing me to moan, telling me she wanted me in her now but I kept taunting her as my hands moved around her breasts as I started to move my head to her neck and nipped it. She tilted her head inviting me to chew on her more. She begged "please I want you in me now" I put my head into her sex then out in then out still just playing with her. She grabbed my waist and tried to push me down in her but I just kept taunting her. She finally got too crazy to be taunted now and used her psychic abilitys to pull me down making me go in her, she moaned as I was halfway down. I felt a barrior I put a little presure on it and I saw a tear starting to form on her eye. "Are you ready?" I asked moving my hand to her head to stroke her hair, she nodded nervous. "Careful this might sting a little" I said playfully. I pushed though the barrior causing her a quick sharp pain. I kissed her passionately assuring her it was all right I pushed into her I reached the end of her insides and I was fully in she said playfully. "Perfect fit." I pulled out and pushed in over and over again slowly making a rhythm. It was the best thing I had ever felt in my life soft, wet and warm. "Ooohh faster" she moaned. I picked up the pace in and out in and out making her legs wrap around my waist like if I stopped she would die. "Faster please GO FASTER" I went as fast as my body could go, in out in out in out. I couldn't stop now. I moved me and her closer to the edge so we could go faster I stood up her on the edge of the stone we just kept going faster. I was going as fast as I could now moving her up and down the rock making her breasts bounce around. We kept this up for a while till we were reaching our climax. "Ohh Gardevoir my dear I'm ganna CUAHHHHmmm" "AHHHHHHhhh" we both came at the same time. We were breathing hard and were out of energy. I drifted beside her letting our juices flow out. We hugged each other and got as close as we could to each other, still pumping our fluids out in bliss. We finally stopped pumping and twiching and I pulled out. We kissed and we laid there, exhausted. After a few minutes I got up and I kissed her and said "I love you" I grabbed her hand and lifted her up we looked outside the cave. It was sunny, the storm had left, and a raindow had formed. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as Gardevoir I kissed her and we went inside to cleaned ourselfs up. After cleaning up we kissed and grabbed each other's hands as we swayed to the pokemon center. I walked in, nurse Joy bringing out my pokemon noticed me with my lovely Gardevoir just love struck, she knew me very well and gave me a smile and handed me my pokemon and I walked out of their with my new lover that I love with all my heart Gardevoir...

**Well I hope that was better than the original the reason why the original was kinda sucky other than it was my first was that one of my friends rushed me last time. I will be continuing this story under a diffrent well story I think I will call it my love Gardevoir unless someone else can please give me a diffrent name it's about Speedy and Gardevoir going around the region battling, loving, and other things I think I might put a few refrences from the show black and white in a few of these there will be a reference next story/chapter. I hope you liked it and please give me opinions about future chapters of this story.**


End file.
